


Life's a bitch, what are you gonna do about it?

by MelTheSugarBug



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dancing, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Feral, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Magic, Murder, Slow Build, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Swearing, alot of singing, charlie is a sunshine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTheSugarBug/pseuds/MelTheSugarBug
Summary: ‘Oh Dahlia’ her husband purred, pressing his lips to the shell of her ear. ‘If only there was someone out there who loved you’ He suddenly whispered coldly, a mocking smile slowly stretching across his face.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Life's a bitch, what are you gonna do about it?

**Author's Note:**

> here we are, me finally writing something after months of doing jack shit. and of course the quarantine gives me plenty of time to write.  
> The song in this chapter is Queen of Mean from the Descendants 3

‘oh I love you so much Julian’ Dahlia breathed as she leaned her back against her new husband’s chest, feeling one of his hand grip her hip. They both stood on a balcony giving a gorgeous view of the beach and ocean. The sound of the waves and the smell of salt were heavy in the air as some dark clouds could be seen in the distance, rumbling with an oncoming storm. Dahlia didn’t care however, nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin this perfect night. She just married the man she loved the most in the world. She felt like she was on cloud nine after this beautiful, successful wedding. It was all she could of possibly dream of. Life had finally given her a break and allowed her to be happy… You only wish it was that simple didn’t you…

‘Oh Dahlia’ her husband purred, pressing his lips to the shell of her ear. ‘If only there was someone out there who loved you’ He suddenly whispered coldly, a mocking smile slowly stretching across his face.

Dahlia was temporarily stunned by the raw honesty that she heard in his voice. She went to turn around and ask him what he meant when she felt the cold, harsh blade slash at her neck. Blood sprayed everywhere, on the banister, on the tiled floor, all over her wedding dress, painting a macabre spectacle. Dahlia collapsed to her knees, grasping at her neck in a futile attempt at stopping the blood flow, her breathing harsh and erratic. She knew that doing this was useless as her vision started to grow dark and her body started to become limp. All she saw before she passed were her husband’s chilling, evil smile…

Then she felt herself falling, falling and falling until she came to a rough landing that knocked the air out of her lungs. She grunted, not daring to move as every muscle and bones in her body protested. But wait… How, how could she feel pain when she was…dead? The events of before she died came back to her like a freight train and drove a dagger into her heart. Her loving husband…murdered her in cold blood? All of their relationship had been a lie?

She felt a sob bubble into her chest as hot tears slid down her cheeks. She remained where she was, sobbing pathetically, not caring about where she was at the moment.

‘ _Hijo de puta,_ someone dumped a dead body on our lawn’ Dahlia heard a voice say angrily.

‘Not again…’ A gentler voice said, sounding quite upset. Dahlia stopped her crying for a second to peek in the direction of the voices. Two women stood on a porch in front of a, very, very tall building that read’ Happy Hotel’ at the very top. The hotel loomed over her, with a garish red sky as a background.

‘Oh they moved! Hello there!’ One of woman shouted excitedly, quickly making her way over to Dahlia. Upon closer inspection, the woman had white skin, with pepperoni cheeks that looked absolutely adorable on her with dark eyes. She had long blond hair and wore a white blouse under a red jacket and black pants.

The woman stopped in front of her and crouched down to her level. Dahlia peeked at her from the barrier of her arms, taking in the blond woman’s large smiled, that showed sharp teeth. Dahlia slowly pushed herself up from lying on her stomach on the grass.

‘Oh, you just fell didn’t you’ the blond woman said, sympathy clear in her voice as she frowned down at Dahlia. Dahlia gulped as the need to sob erupted in her chest again and offered a nod to the woman. She sniffled, feeling small and pathetic and so _fucking_ naïve and used.

‘Here, come inside’ the blond woman offered with a small smile and held out her hand for her. Dahlia looked down at the pale hand then up at the woman’s face who gave her a genuine smile. Dahlia gulped and gripped the blonde’s hand and stood up slowly with her aid.

‘I’m Charlie by the way and over there is my girlfriend Vaggie’ Charlie beamed, motioning to the other woman, who had moved closer to them without >Dahlia noticing. The woman had grey skin teamed up with only one eye that had a white iris with an orange sclera. Her other had was covered with an eyepatch with a bright red X on it. She had long white hair with peach accents at the bottom. She wore a white off the shoulder dress with grey X on where her breasts were. She also had grey and pink striped stocking. The woman was accessing her from her head to her toes with distrustful look in her eye.

‘I’m Dahlia’ she offered meekly, her voice scratchy…within reason. Her hand slowly went to her neck to feel at the wound on her neck. It was bumpy and jagged, as if it had scarred already. She clenched her fist as yet another sob threatened to spill from her lips.

‘Where am I?’ She asked meekly, as she was gently guided towards the hotel.

‘You… are in hell’ Charlie said with a slight frown, her shoulders tense as she eyed you for your reaction. Dahlia let out a ‘Ha!’ before she looked at the two other women and realized that they weren’t kidding… The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. The blood red sky with a pentagram, the cries of anarchy in the distance and the overall appearance of the two women in front of you gave it a way pretty fast. Dahlia had never been a firm believer or a believer in general yet there she was…in hell. She didn’t know if she should cry or go into hysterics, because….what the absolute _fuck._

‘But It’ll be ok’ Charlie hurriedly soothed, grabbing Dahlia’s hand gently. ‘You just fell, so more chances for you to get redemption’ she added enthusiastically, bouncing a little. Dahlia wondered how this ray of sunshine such as her ended up here.

‘That’s what this hotel is for in the first place’ the blond said excitedly, doing a grand gesture to show the hotel and went about explaining its purpose to Dahlia with stars in her eyes. Dahlia took a brief glance at Vaggie who seemed to let up on the suspicious stare and had an adoring look directed at her bubbly girlfriend.

‘I’m surprised someone like Charlie ended up’ Dahlia said softly, trying to start up a conversation with the white haired woman as they both watched the blonde bounce about, babbling her pretty head-off.

‘Actually, she is the princess of hell’ Vaggie supplied and Dahlia’s jaw dropped. Of _fucking_ course. This whole ordeal was getting more and more interesting….

Dahlia was shown the hotel’s lobby, which was dusty, musty and covered with cobwebs. It had an eerie feel to it but at the same time, it felt surprisingly homey. The clack of Dahlia’s heels echoed along the walls as she ventured further in the lobby. She spied Charlie rummaging behind a counter that had a welcome banner hanging above it. She handed Dahlia a black winged key with a smile.

‘Here, for your room’ She beamed and Dahlia couldn’t help but crack a smile back. Charlies smile was incredibly infectious.

‘ I…thank you so much, this is so much so fast, how can I ever repay you’ Dahlia said softly, gently plucking the key from the blonde’s fingers.

‘No need to worry about it’ Charlie waved off with a smile, putting her hands on Dahlia’s shoulders. ‘Just, relax and settle in ok? We’ll figure something out later, ok?’

Dahlia had to hold back her tears yet again at Charlie’s generosity. Dahlia offered her a nod and a weak smile. The princess beamed was about to show her room when Vaggie stepped in with a hand on the excitable blonde’s shoulder. As if the white haired woman had felt her emotions.

‘Take it down a notch Hun, you’ll overwhelm her’ Vaggie scolded good-naturedly as her girlfriend seemed to deflate like a balloon.

‘right, sorry Dahlia’ The woman said sheepishly rubbing her arm. Dahlia waved it off with a shake of her head. She gave a grateful look to Vaggie before giving them a small wave and set off to find her room. She picked up the hem of her dress before ascending slowly, step creaking with every step.

She found her room on the third floor and couldn’t be more grateful for it. How come this place didn’t have an elevator? She slipped the key inside the keyhole and opened the door.

She was met with a big room decorated with mostly black, red and white, which seemed to be a recurring theme in the hotel. An ebony dresser sat directly on the far wall. An ebony Tv stand with a medium size Tv on it. A rich red canopy bed sat to her left with a velvet red ottoman at the end with ebony night stands on each side. There was a fluffy white carpet took up most of the space around the bed. Dahlia spied French-doors hidden behind black curtains, which probably led to a balcony.

She locked the door behind her and gently set down the key on one of nightstands. She finally noticed the open doorway to the bathroom. It was finally time for her to access the damages and found out how her appearance changed upon her arrival in hell. She slowly ventured into the bathroom. All the room was decorated with black tiles with white marbles sink. It had a nice sized bath and a waterfall shower. Dahlia took a peek at herself in the gold framed mirror above the sink. She just stared at her appearance in shock. Her alabaster skin had turned whitish, looking nearly translucent. Gone were her blue eyes and were replaced by green irises with black sclera. Only her black hair stayed the same but seemed much, much longer than they used to be, passing from her shoulders to below her butt. She also spied how sharp her teeth were now, deciding against testing how sharp they were. She then saw the ugly, jagged scar on her neck. She felt another wave of grief consume her as she recalled her husband’s final words to her.

_‘Oh Dahlia, if only there was someone out there who loved you…’_

That…fucking… _asshole!_

She had done everything for him, absolutely everything; she had given him her heart and her life, everything she had ever owned and he killed her! Why!? Had their relationship meant nothing!

Dahlia felt the grief and rage simmer under her skin as her claws gripped the skin tightly. Tears raced down her face, smearing her make-up even further. She looked like a hot mess. She angrily tore the veil from her head, along with the many bobby-pins that held most of her hair up. She nearly tore her dress from her body and ripped it to shreds with her claws and threw the remains on the ground and stomped on them like a child throwing a tantrum. She huffed angrily as she turned on the shower letting the water run until it was the proper temperature for her to slip under. She rubbed the dirt and grime from her skin furiously but as the shower progressed, the fire in her heart simmered down, only leaving her cold. She sniffled as she grabbed the travel sized shampoo and cleaned her hair. She then cleaned her body and face. She turned the shower off and grabbed one of the fluffy black towels that lined the wall that had HH sown in gold into one of the corners. She wrung out her hair and dried them with the tiny blow dryer that was provided by the hotel. It must have been old since the poor thing gave out not even half way through her giant mane of hair. She hung the towel to dry and took one of the bathrobes that were also provided by the hotel. She left the remains of the dress on the ground, dragging her feet through them before going to collapse on the bed. Where her emotions ponce again took the better of her. She started to wail, harsh angry sobs leaving her body. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

It went like that for three whole days; she remained in her room, curled up on her bed, sobbing her little heart out. She barely answered the door but did accept the food that Charlie kindly provided for her, even if her appetite was almost non-existent. She saw on the princess’s face how she yearned to comfort her but she left her alone and Dahlia couldn’t be more grateful. She was able to go through it by herself, she just needed time. And she was going to have plenty of that in hell.

‘We are heading for the interview Dahlia, you sure you don’t want to come?’ Charlie’s concerned voice made it through the barrier of her door.

‘I’ll be fine here Charlie, good luck’ She offered half-heartedly from her spot curled up on the ottoman, watching TV.

‘Oh ok, foods here if you are hungry, we will be back soon’ Charlie’s voice faded as she walked away. Dahlia pressed her now dry eyes shut. She felt awful for acting this way, especially towards Charlie, who only wanted to help and appease her arrival in hell. She needed to pay her back once she was able to fucking stop crying.

She begrudgingly stood up and wandered to the door to get her food. She opened the door and grabbed the tray Charlie had left for her. She closed the door back up and locked it once again. She sat down onto the ottoman and propped the tray on her lap. She removed the cover to find heart shaped pancakes. Dahlia shook her head and was able to crack a fond smile. She dug in and changed the channel to the news to make sure that she caught Charlie’s interview.

She munched on her food slowly as she watched the monstrous blond reporter and her co-host in a gas mask talking about the turf wars that occurred in numerous corners of the city because of the Yearly Extermination.

She set the tray aside once she was done, absently munching on an orange when they tuned back in.

‘Welcome back!’ The blond reporter, Katie Killjoy, said with an unnerving smile and cracked her neck sideways with a horrific cracking sound. Dahlia’s free hand flew to her own neck as she winced. The camera turned and it revealed Charlie sitting beside the reporter.

‘So Charlotte’ the woman started with an unnerving smile. Charlie corrected her on her name sheepishly and the woman responded with an uncaring whatever that had Dahlia frowning.

‘You got this Charlie’ the woman quietly cheered, seeing how the princess was nervous.

‘Tell us about this new passion project you’ve been insistently pestering our news station about!’ The woman practically hiss, the demon not doing anything to mask the annoyance in her voice as she clicked her pen.

Charlie’s eyes swept the room before she took a deep cleansing breath and cleared her throat.

‘As most of you know, I was born here in hell and growing up I always tried to see the good in everything’ The blond reporter looked extremely bored as Charlie talked and suddenly stabbed a bug that was crawling on her desk with her pen, splashing blood on Charlie’s face. Dahlia let out a noise of disgust and scrunched up her nose. Charlie wiped the blood off nonchalantly as she continued speaking.

‘Hell is my home and you are my people, we just went through another extermination we lost so many souls and’ Charlie stood up with a hand on her heart ‘it breaks my heart to see my people slaughtered every year and no one is even given a chance!’ Charlie slammed her fist on the desk, waking up the sleeping reporter who had fallen asleep during her speech. That reporter was one whole bitch. Charlie moved from behind the desk and the camera panned out as she probably approached the audience behind said camera.

‘I can’t stand idly by while the place I live in is subjected to such violence’ Charlie said passionately. ‘So I’ve been thinking, isn’t there a more humane way to endure overpopulation here in hell, perhaps we can create an alternative way to change souls through, redemption? She wrapped her arm around a big furry demon with a skeleton bull head.’ Well I think yes. So that’s what this project aims to achieve. Ladies and gentlemen’ Charlie went back to her seat at the desk.

‘I’m opening the first of its kind, a hotel that rehabilitate sinners!’

‘ you’ve got this boo’ Dahlia whispered, bringing her knees to her chest as she bit at her thumbnail as she saw Charlie falter as the crowd remained silent. The princess visibly deflated, running her hand through her fringe.

‘cuz you know because hotels are for people passing through temporarily’ The tension seemed to escalate, Charlie looking more and more embarrassed as the time went on and Katie seemed to take a nasty pleasure in the girls embarrassment.

‘I figured it would be a sole purpose place to work towards redemption, yayyy~’ her enthusiasm fell fall as she gave a strained smile.

‘Look, every single one has something good deep down inside I know you do’ She then smiled with confidence. ‘Maybe I’m not getting through to you’

Dahlia looked on curiously as the princess snapped her fingers and…started to sing. Oh no… Dahlia was pretty sure that her Disney princess spectacle wouldn’t fly here in hell. As catchy as the song was, this, this wouldn’t do.

Charlie posed proudly at this end, slightly out of breath, standing on the desk.

‘Wow! That was shit’ A random demon shouted and then the laughter. Dahlia looked on as Charlie wilted onto herself. Dahlia turned the TV off, not able to watch her friend being ridiculed on TV. The nerve of these people… Dahlia felt a fire in her heart, ignited by those mocking laughter at her friend’s expanse. No! She was done wallowing, she was done crying, her friend was going to need her to support her cause and she couldn’t do that by staying holed up in her room. She stood up and took a deep breath and took a page in Charlie’s book.

~ _I_ _’m so tired of pretending_

_Where’s my happy ending?_

_followed all the rules_ _  
I drew inside the lines  
I never asked for anything that wasn't mine  
I waited patiently for my time  
But when it finally came  
He called her name_

She did a twirled as she went to rummage through her dresser for some of the clothes that Charlie has nicely lent her.

_And now I feel this overwhelming pain_ _  
I mean it's in my veins  
I mean it's in my brain  
My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train  
I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame  
I know exactly who to blame_

She hissed as she slammed the dresser’s door shut.

_I never thought of myself as mean_

She sang as she took of her bathrobe and got dressed into a pair of high-waist shorts and a crop-top sweater.

_I always thought that I'd be the queen_ _  
And there's no in between  
'Cause if I can't have that  
Then I would be the leader of the dark  
And the bad  
Now there's a devil on my shoulder  
Where the angels used to be  
And he's calling me the queen…_

She grabbed her key from her nightstand and stepped out of her room and walked down the hallways to the stairs. She was finally going to step out of the hotel and get some fresh air, well as fresh it could be. The vast woods behind the hotel seemed good enough for her. The gnarly trees towered over her, casting unsettling shadows all around her but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

_Being nice was my pastime_ _  
But I've been hurt for the last time  
And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me  
The anger burns my skin, third-degree  
Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea  
There's nobody getting close to me  
They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen  
Your nightmare's my dream  
Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes_

The crack of a branch resounded deeply into the woods.

_I never thought of myself as mean_ _  
I always thought that I'd be the queen_   
_And there's no in between  
'Cause if I can't have that  
Then I would be the leader of the dark  
And the bad  
Now there's a devil on my shoulder  
Where the angels used to be  
And he's calling me the queen of mean (calling me, calling me)  
The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)  
The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)_

A green light suddenly appeared from deep within the woods. As if it called her name, she followed it, even if that could potentially bring her to her second demise.

_Something's pulling me_ _  
It's so magnetic  
My body is moving  
Unsure where I'm headed  
All of my senses have left me defenseless_

The more she approached the brighter the light got, the object or thing emanating the light sang a song that vibrated through her whole body, down to her very core. There a wand floating in mid-air, pure-black in color with a luminescent green orb in the middle.

_This darkness around me_ _  
Is promising vengeance  
The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive  
There's nothing to lose  
When you're lonely and friendless  
So my only interest is showing this princess  
That I am the queen  
And my reign will be endless (endless)_

She finally wrapped her hand around the wand and felt its power surge through her very veins, through her heart and her core. Dahlia closed her eyes as a whirlwind engulfed her and a neon green spire shot out through the sky, a stark, colorful contrast to the garish red sky.

She slowly opened her eyes, feeling invigorated, powerful even. She slowly opened her eyes; a dark veil now covered her face. She looked down at herself and saw that she was now wearing a corset type black top that fanned into long black see-through fabric that reached the floor and covered her feet. There was two slits on either side that made her legs visible. The veil on her head was made of the same flowy fabric of the skirt of the dress and covered half of her face and flowed behind her back. She looked down at the wand in her hand and slowly started to smile.

_I want what I deserve  
I want to rule the world  
Sit back and watch them learn  
It's finally my turn_

_If they want a villain for a queen  
I'm gonna be one like they've never seen  
I'll show them what it means  
Now that I am that  
I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad  
'Cause the devil's on my shoulder  
Where the angels used to be  
And he's calling me the queen of mean (calling me, calling me)  
The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)_

_I want what I deserve_

Dahlia took off running back to the hotel, unaware of the shadows clinging to her skirt.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it so far :D. Stay tuned~


End file.
